We'll Be Okay
by fostersjacob
Summary: They'll be in love with each other forever. No matter what, they'll be okay. Brallie One Shot.


**A.N: **So, I had this saved somewhere amongst a bunch of other random little bits and pieces and thought, why not just post it? I don't even remember when I started writing this lol but anyways I hope you like it :)

* * *

She was over him or at least that's what he thought. It hurt. He felt as if his whole body was aching, not just his heart. It had been only a few hours since she came by but it felt like more.  
He wanted to get up, walk out and leave. There was nothing he wanted more than to go over to the house and see her, to make her see that she was hurting him but he'd been drinking, he wasn't drunk yet but he was beginning to feel tipsy and going to see her wouldn't be a good idea.

Brandon's phone buzzed on the table, he reached for it immediately seeing it was a FaceBook notification. _Callie Jacob has added a new photo._  
Without a second thought he clicked on it, waiting for the photo to load with bated breath. As soon as he saw it he wished he hadn't bothered. She looked so beautiful just like she always does and she looked happy, she was with him, he was looking at her in a way that made Brandon sick to his stomach.

He placed his phone on his lap and proceeded to open a new can of beer. "Fuck it."

One lead to one more and another and yet another until there was no more for him to consume. It was then he finally picked his phone back up again, "Call Callie." He spoke aloud, his words slightly slurred.

Within seconds she answered, the panic in her voice clear. "B?"

"Caaaal."

He could hear her gasp on the other end of the line, "Oh god Brandon. Where are you?"

"I don't feel good baby." The words slowly rolled off his tongue, the alcohol had made a minor impact on his speech.

"Bran-"

Before she could even get a sentence out, he interrupted her."My heart hurts Callie."  
He was going to continue talking before he heard hushed whispers on Callie's end of the line. The next voice he heard wasn't Callie's but Wyatt's, something that didn't sit well with him at all.

"Bro, you need to stop this."

"Don't call me bro!" Brandon practically screamed down the phone, the alcohol in his system fuelling his anger.

"Calm down and back off."

"Put Callie on the phone or I swear t-"

"Or what?"

He could hear Callie in the background and the next thing he knew she was talking to him again.

"Brandon, just tell me where you are, please?"

Brandon sighed before he responded, "My dad is out of town so I'm here at his place. Cal, I need you, please Callie I just need you here."  
When he heard nothing on the other end of the line he continued. "Please, Callie. I know you're over me and that's fine...okay, it's not but I'll work on it. It's just, I love you. I love you. I do, I love you so much and I need you right now, please Callie please."  
He heard a noise on the other end of the line and waited. A few seconds passed before he heard her speak again, "Give me twenty minutes, I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Twenty minutes passed before he heard a knock on the door, he was thankful she'd came. He'd drank a rather large strong black coffee whilst he waited for her and was already feeling more sober, the alcohol he had wasn't that strong luckily for him.  
Brandon opened the door and smiled, "You came."  
His words weren't met with a verbal response, instead she opted to throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Neither of them said anything for a minute but finally Brandon pulled away and Callie spoke. "You knew I would."

Brandon smiled shyly, "I was hoping."

Callie shut the door behind her and followed Brandon into the living room, she sat beside him on the couch.

"Why?"

His expression turned serious, the playfulness was gone, "I lied."

She didn't even need to ask, she already knew what he was referring to.

_"Am I hurting you?" She asked. It was the only thing that could change her mind about this whole adoption, if she would hurt the boy that she loved._

_"No." He told her, trying his best to sound convincing._

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes." Brandon told her, although he knew nothing could be farther from the truth._

"I know.'' She told him.

He leaned forward so he could cup her face in his hands, so he could look her straight in the eyes and make her understand. "You deserve to have a family, I want you to have a family but I still want, no, I need you. I love you."

"Brandon, we can't."

He noticed the tears forming in her eyes and he couldn't stand it, "They'll always be your family Callie but you and I will never be siblings, the way that we feel...our love is the kind of love that will never really go away. I'm not gonna tell you not to go through with it tomorrow, I can't do that but I can tell you if you didn't get adopted they'd still be your family but in a few years they'd be your family legally... Mrs Callie Foster."

She couldn't help but let the tears flow freely down her face. He'd just shown how much he really did love her, it was now she can see he'd never get over her, no matter how many times she asked or what happened between them.  
Callie let out a sob as Brandon wiped away the tears that were falling, "I love you, Brandon. I love you. I love you. I love you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling as he done so. "I love you more, Callie Jacob."  
He pulled her towards him and held her tightly. She nestled into him, so content, so happy. "Kiss me."

"What?'' He stuttered, unsure if he'd heard right.

She looked up at him, one hand resting on his cheek, "Kiss me Brandon."

"Cal..." He groaned.

Callie smirked at him, "Brandon."

"I won't wanna stop, I won't wanna let you walk away from me again."

She kissed him softly and quickly pulled away. "I don't wanna stop, B. I don't want to walk away anymore. I just want you."

His heart was racing and without even noticing, he gulped loudly as she placed her hand on his chest.  
He took her hand in his and stood up, pulling her up off the couch with him. Without a second thought he lifted her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, as soon as her face was level with his he kissed her hard. He could feel her hands running through his hair and he let out a little moan as he broke off the kiss.  
"Callie," He panted, "I need you."

She giggled. "I can tell."

He kissed her softly and she pulled away, "I'm scared, B." She whispered.

He didn't need to ask questions, he knew why and it killed him. "I would NEVER hurt you Callie, we don't have to do this, we don't. I love you more than anything."  
Tears had formed in Callie's eyes, this was it for her, he was hers and she was his...she knew she had no reason to be scared anymore.

Without saying another word she kissed him, she could feel him smile against her. "I love you, Brandon. "

He couldn't help the big cheesy grin that was plastered on his face, he'd never tire of hearing her say that.  
"I'll love you forever." He tells her, the love he had for her was clear in the way that he uttered the words.

She caressed his cheek as she spoke, "Make love to me, Brandon."  
She unraveled her legs so they were no longer wrapped around him, so she had her feet on the ground. Callie grabbed his hand and repeated her words and this time she got a response.

"With pleasure."

Both of them chuckled the very second after the words left his mouth.  
Brandon's expression turned serious as he spoke again, "Are you sure, baby?"

Her heart melted, Brandon really was one of a kind. She'd gotten really lucky somehow. "More than I've ever been sure of anything in my life."

The past ten minutes had consisted of them making out on Brandon's bed, they were going at their own pace and Brandon was waiting for Callie to make the next move because he needed her to feel comfortable.  
She broke off their kiss only so she could sit up and pull her shirt over her head and toss it onto his bedroom floor, hopeful that Brandon would do the same without her having to ask. Brandon knew what she was doing and quickly took off his own shirt, laughing as Callie unsubtly checked him out, he chucked his shirt on the floor before he spoke.  
"Like what you see, babe?"  
He was teasing her but she loved it, she loved that she could bring out this confident and playful side to him.

"Obviously, B."

Callie was laying down on the middle of the bed with Brandon hovering over her, so she leaned up slightly to pull him down closer to her for a kiss.  
He was took by surprise when she rolled them over so that she was now the one on top of him.  
"You're so beautiful baby."

She smiled down at him, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Brandon pulled Callie towards him, so she was now laying besides him with her head resting on his bare chest.  
'We can wait." He says sincerely, his voice thick with emotion. "Your first time...our first time making love... it should be the most special thing in the world. I could save some money, we can go somewhere nice, we can go anywhere you want. You deserve the best."

Callie was overwhelmed, overwhelmed by this boy and his love for her. "It doesn't matter if it's at the Ritz or in your bedroom, Brandon. You are my first true love, the one I'll always love... So wherever it happens that isn't what matters. All that matters is that it's with you."

He turned to lay on his side so he could face her properly, so she could see the tears that had formed in his eyes, tears caused by her words. "I can't lose you, Callie. Please don't leave me, never ever leave me. Okay?" He had displayed his vulnerability, his voice sounded like that of a young boy seeking reassurance.

Callie wiped away the tear that had fallen down his face, "I'll never leave you, B. I promise."

He grins at her and she can't help but smile back at him. "I'm gonna change your last name someday, Jacob."

She can't contain her laughter, "I'll hold you to that, Foster."

Brandon wants to ask about what happens tomorrow, he wants so badly to know what is gonna happen but he doesn't want to push her, so he just holds her in his arms and whispers words of love. He has no intention of ever letting her go.  
"We're gonna be okay."

"I know." He mumbles.

Callie smirked at him, "So... is my hot boyfriend gonna make love to me or do I have to look elsewhere?"

"You're mine." He told her, his eyes shining with love as he looked into her eyes.

They kissed and the rest was history, they had the night of the lives and neither of them had ever felt more complete or loved in their entire lives. This was it. They were it for each other and that's how it would be until the day they died. They'll be in love with each other forever. No matter what, they'll be okay.


End file.
